With Friends Like These
by ghostanimal
Summary: At 18, Kaida's parents took her to Riften to be married. After killing Grelod, the Dark Brotherhood asked her to join. There, she found the jester that never left her thoughts since the day his wagon wheel broke near her uncle's mill. ListenerxCicero
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Skyrim.

Yeah, I decided to start another Cicero/Listener. This came into my head, and I had to write it. The next chapter for the other story will be up before the end of the day. I just gotta finish up writing it. I kind of wanted to use Samar for this story, but I didn't want people to think it was a prequel to The Dark Brotherhood: Expanding the Family, because it isn't. That's why she may end up resembling her some.

Also, let me know if I should include the main quest in this story. I kind of just want to focus entirely on the Dark Brotherhood quest line, but if people are interested in me throwing in the main quest too, I'll add it. Almost everything in my stories are made up as I go along. It doesn't really effect me.

* * *

"Girl, get your head out of the clouds and go do what I asked! Divines show mercy on me, I cannot believe I agreed to keep you. Your mother is still quite upset with your little stunt you know, Miss Kaida. She specifically asked for me to teach you the basics of running a mill. And do you know why?" Curwe Loreius scolded.

The young Imperial rolled her eyes lightly. Her light blonde locks of hair moved gently in the breeze as she sat on the fence, looking out at the sunrise. Her blue dress, according to her aunt, really brought out the beautiful baby blue in her eyes.

"Why, Aunt Curwe?" she humored the woman.

"Because she believes that the Black-Briars will no longer become interested in you," the elder woman scowled. "Hemming has seen you, he thinks you're quite the beautiful sight but once he realizes that there is a beast that not even Talos himself can control, then you can kiss your possible life of luxury goodbye little ma'am! You'll have to come and take over our little mill!"

"Hemming bores me anyway," Kaida replied, swinging her legs. "All he wants to talk about is his family's wealth."

"You're missing the point, Kaida. Your mother doesn't want you to have to learn to run a mill, do you not understand? She wants you to live comfortably, and Hemming Black-Briar is a nice, available man that is not only set for life but is actually considering you," Curwe's voice became more gentle.

"I'd rather join the Companions," Kaida thought aloud, staring up at the tip of Dragonsreach that was in view from the little mill. "I bet there is much excitement held there.

Curwe scowled.

"Go help your uncle," she ordered. Kaida slowly slid off the fence and smoothed her skirts some. Her aunt returned inside of the kitchen as Kaida walked across the small garden to her uncle, who was milking the cow.

"What needs done?" Kaida asked.

"You can either help your aunt do laundry or you can go to Whiterun to see if Adrianne can work her magic on some of the broken tools," he said, nodding his head towards three very worn tools.

"I'll go to Whiterun," she immediately spoke, grabbing the tools. Stuck being inside all day with her aunt, listening to her advice on a happy marriage, how to ensure her beauty lasts many years and blahblahblah somebody have a bow and arrow to shoot her with?

"And don't think I didn't hear what your aunt said. No joining the Companions. In fact, you don't even really need to travel that far into Whiterun, so I expect you back here shortly. No lollygagging or else we won't finish everything before bed," he said a tad sharply.

"Yes Uncle," Kaida sighed heavily. "Uncle, do you think I would be a good Companion?"

"You don't need your head filled with false hopes."

"Humor me. Do you think I could be a Companion? Or maybe study at the Mage College in Winterhold? There's always that Bard College in Solitude as well!" Kaida chirped happily, her mind lost in what she could be doing instead of mill-work. "But Mama would never approve."

"Don't blame me when your mother gets upset with you over this, but always remember this, Kaida," her uncle began. "Your mother nor you are in control of your destiny. It's in the hands of the Gods. If you truly are meant to wield weapons of war with the Companions, cast fancy spells at the college or sing of the Dragonborn, then it will happen. Don't think too much of it, though, nor let your mind wander too much. Your mother is already upset with your actions in Riften, and your aunt isn't too pleased with your work ethic here. And if you can show to me that you're willing to work hard at the mill and this thing with Hemming doesn't work...then I'll talk to your mother about you applying to one of the colleges."

Kaida smiled huge and hugged her uncle tightly.

"I'm off to Adrianne's!" she nearly shrieked with excitement, the tools in her hands as she rushed down the hill to the path. There was a skip to her step as she quickly made her way to the city.

"Remember! No lollygagging!" he called after her.

"Right! No lollygagging!" her distance voice echoed. Her uncle sighed and stared at the cow. It mooed at him, as if to inform him of the mistake he probably just made in letting her go.

Kaida nearly sprinted to the city, leaping and dancing as she went. She would work harder than her aunt and uncle have ever seen! Hemming would definitely not work out! She was going to go to college! COLLEGE! When she got to college, she would not disappoint her mother again. She would work even harder at the college than at the mill! Kaida just HAD to graduate at the top of her class. She would study until she fell asleep, cast spells over and over until she had no energy, spend every class taking detailed notes and asking many questions.

She couldn't wait.

It took her less time than normal to reach Whiterun. Dropping the tools off at Adrianne's, the blacksmith took one look at the excited, flushed Imperial before telling her with a chuckle that she would immediately get to work on it and to come back within the hour.

That left her time to go visit Jorrvaskr.

She knew she promised she wouldn't join the Companions, but he never specifically said she could go and admire the strong, fearless warriors. Approaching nearing the building, her heart leaped when she saw Vilkas walking and talking to Kodlak.

Her uncle never even thought to tell her to not flirt with the Companions either.

Ever since she first came to Whiterun a few months ago to live with her dreadful aunt and understanding uncle, she immediately crushed on Vilkas. Many of the other women in town admired his brother more, but he was much smarter. He seemed to always have the answers to her questions, and since her arrival to Whiterun, his answers to her questions got longer and his tone friendlier. She ran up to them and surprised Vilkas with a hug. Vilkas, at first, would reject it, but now he would give a small chuckle and wrapped an arm around her to hug back.

"So this is little Kaida?" Kodlak assumed with a chuckle himself. "Can you handle yourself in a fight?"

"I believe I can," she said confidently.

Kodlak smiled at her.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm almost eighteen," she said, standing up straight to make herself appear a bit taller to the Nords.

"A pretty young maid," Kodlak said with a smile. "Perhaps one day you should come to Jorrvaskr and show us just how you handle your sword in a duel."

"Perhaps I will," she chirped cheerfully.

"She's got the spirit to be a Companion," Vilkas commented.

"Indeed she does," Kodlak said, giving a small bow. "If you'll pardon us Miss Kaida, Vilkas and I have a cave full of bandits that needs cleared out."

Vilkas awkwardly copied Kodlak's bow as Kaida did a small curtsy, giggling at Vilkas.

Kaida walked around the marketplace before she finally headed back to Adrianne and collected the tools. Making only one more stop to pet the horses in the stable, she made her walk back to the mill. As she approached the mill, she saw a wagon in the distance. She thought nothing of it. Travelers often came through this path. It was that it wasn't moving that made her suspicious. The closer she came to it, the noticed one of the wheels laying in pieces on the ground, the horse calmly flicking it's tail as it grazed on the graze in front of it and a heartbroken man in jester clothing whining aloud about his mother.

"Is there a problem?" Kaida asked, now feeling stupid for the question. One of the wheels was gone. Of course there was a problem.

"Poor Cicero is stuck, can't you see? I was transporting my dear, sweet mother. Well not her. Her corpse!" he gave a low chuckle. "She's quite dead. I'm taking mother to a new home, a new crypt...but the damn wagon wheel broke."

Kaida stood on her tip toes to glance at the wheel. It looked really bad.

"My uncle lives on the mill, just right there. I can send him to assist you," she suggested. The jester-Cicero was it?-immediately danced some with joy. A small giggle escaped her as his-dare she say-adorable reaction to her suggestion.

"Yes, yes! Please do! Cicero needs to take Mother to her new home as soon as possible!" he pleaded. Kaida nodded, flashing her bright smile before she walked up the hill, clutching the tools in her hand.

"I'm back!" she called out. Her uncle was bent over, harvesting some of the grain.

"Just in time. You returned with my tools before my back went out," he said with a smile. "And thank you for not lollygagging."

"Could you take a break?" Kaida asked.

"What for?" her uncle inquired, examining his fixed tools. "By the Eight, Adrianne made these look new."

"There's a man down there-Cicero I believe-and he needs help. His wagon wheel broke, and now he's stranded down there with his dead mother," Kaida responded. Her uncle's expression darkened.

"That crazy fool already asked me five times," he grumbled.

"And you haven't helped him yet? I don't believe any of the needed tools are the ones you gave me," she replied. It was true. All the tools she took were for gardening.

"I don't trust him," he replied. "Kaida, you must learn this one day. Not everybody in Skyrim is loving or honest. Who knows what could really be in there? Skooma for all I know. I don't want any part in this."

"Uncle," she said softly. He took one look at her large, innocent eyes. "You know you should help him. He's a tad...off...but that doesn't mean he's hiding skooma. He's just trying to take his mother down to be buried."

Her uncle sighed, and reached out to smooth her long hair before patting her shoulder.

"You're right, Kaida," he said softly. "What kind of a man would I be if I turned away a man in need, no matter his mental state of mind? Go tell Cicero that I will be down later this evening to fix it."

"May I try to fix it now?" she asked eagerly. His uncle looked a bit unsure.

"I still don't completely trust him. After all, what would I tell your mother if he were to take off with you?" he wondered.

"Look down," she ushered. "You can still see me him. And there is a guard south of the road, and the watchtower north. I could alert one if I were to be in any harm or danger."

Her uncle looked down, seeing the broken wagon and the jester dancing with no problems. He sighed.

"Alright. You remember how to fix the wheel, right? I showed you just last month when our own wheel broke. If he does anything...don't be afraid to use any of the tools on him. I'd rather have all my tools broken and pay a hefty bill to have them fixed than my niece missing," he told her. "If you're not sure what to do, I'm sure Cicero should be able to help. After all, what man can't do basic repairs?"

"I'm sure he just didn't bring any tools with him," Kaida agreed. Her uncle gave her the tools, and he carefully observed her skip down the trail towards the wagon. Cicero noticed her approaching, and even from a distance, she could see his eager grin. "My uncle couldn't come to fix it until later, but I brought some tools now. I'm sure we can figure it out."

Cicero laughed, bouncing and clapping his hands. Kaida couldn't help but smile, the jester's enthusiasm rubbing off on her.

"Cicero and the pretty young maid can figure it out," he half-echoed her.

"My name is Kaida," she said, reaching hand out to shake his. Instead of shaking her hand, he grabbed it and pulled her towards him, forcing her to spin and dance with him before a moment before they finally stopped. She stumbled, laughing from the spontaneous dance.

Cicero helped Kaida remove the wheel, and they set work, chatting as they did.

"So why is Kaida living with her uncle? Certainly Kaida should be living with her parents," Cicero said. Kaida sighed. Cicero was blunt, although she honestly didn't mind that much.

"My mom sent me here after I tried to join the Thieves Guild. Said that my possible arranged marriage to Hemming Black-Briar wouldn't work if I joined the Guild, but honestly don't see why. The Black-Briars are very in-tune with the Thieves Guild, but she said that it wasn't a proper thing to do. Now she's convinced the deal will fall through and that I'll need to learn a profession like how to run a mill," Kaida said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Where are you traveling to?"

"Cicero is taking his mother to Rorikstead," he replied. "Is Kaida from Riften?"

"Oh no. My parents live in Windhelm, in the Gray Corner," she said. "Mom didn't want me to end up raising my own kids in Windhelm, due to the harsh treatment we get from the Nords. She thought that marrying a Black-Briar would make my life easier and better. Even though I specifically said that I don't want to marry a Black-Briar, that I already know what I want to do and that I'll find love on the way and end up much happier then I could ever be with Black-Briar."

"So what does Kaida want to do?" Cicero wondered.

"Definitely go to college," she sighed. "I would love to attend the Mage College, or the Bard's College."

"Cicero loves bards, always singing and dancing and laughing," he said with a cheerful tone added to his voice. Kaida laughed.

"I can tell!" she giggled. More jokes and laughs were exchanged as they spent the next hour perfecting the wheel. When they finally finished, Cicero pulled her into another dance, this one she was prepared for. They laughed and enjoyed the twirling, unaware that her uncle was coming down the hill.

"Finished?" he asked, his voice giving a hint of amusement. Kaida was looking at him upside down. Cicero had her dipped. He pulled her right-side up, leaving her giggling.

"Yes!" she said motioning to the wheel. Her uncle checked it and gave his nod of approval. He helped the two put the wheel back on, and then stepped back to admire the work.

"It looks nice Kaida," he praised. "Now you need to bring the tools up and put them away so that we can finish up our work for the day. Cicero probably has places to be." Kaida's wide grin faded some at the thought of Cicero leaving.

She looked behind her to see Cicero walking over to collect his horse. Kaida gave a small, depressed sigh as she picked up the tools. Following her uncle up to the farm, she glanced over her shoulder to see Cicero split a carrot with the horse as he hooked him back up to the wagon. Once at the top of the hill, she stared longingly as the jester got into the driver's seat. How lucky was he, that he got to leave this dull mill...

Suddenly, the wagon slowly started to move. In a small state of panic, she dropped the tools. He couldn't leave. Ignoring her uncle, she practically flew down the hill.

"Cicero! Cicero!" she called after him. The confused jester stopped the wagon as he noticed the young woman run towards his wagon. She ran to the driver's side and hopped up on the step to look up at him with her irresistible eyes. "Cicero, you can't go!"

"But Cicero must take Mother to her new home," he began.

"You're the most interesting thing that's happened to this farm since I came here months ago!" she whimpered, staring up sadly at him. Cicero gave a small smile and reached down to smooth her hair.

"Cicero promises that if he returns to Whiterun, he'll come and visit little Kaida," he promised. She smiled sadly.

"You have to come back soon," she insisted. "My mom will come for me to take me to Riften in three months."

"Cicero will be back and will visit the pretty Kaida before then," Cicero agreed.

Kaida smiled. She took another step up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be waiting!" she called out cheerfully as she gracefully jumped down and walked up the hill, just as her uncle neared the bottom in pursuit of her. His promise of returning made her cheerful enough to work the next month through her aunt's scowls.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Skyrim.

* * *

A month after Cicero had visited, Kaida was lying on her stomach in the fields as she watched the sun begin to set. Her uncle had no work for her to do, so she decided to spend the day just relaxing. She jumped and giggled when she felt the new baby goat lick her bare foot. Putting it up in the air, the goat then laid down next to Kaida and made a noise at her.

"Oh you be quiet," she lightly scolded. She looked out at the main road, watching the guards slowly make their way up and down the hill, patrolling it. Every morning when she woke up and every night before she went to bed, she would check the road for signs of Cicero. It was crazy, but she couldn't stop thinking about the jester. He was different than any man she had ever met. She wasn't sure how, but she was very certain she had a crush, although it was different than the crush she had on Vilkas.

But she was getting ahead of herself. Who's to say Cicero wasn't already spoken for? For all she knew, Cicero could be _married_ with a family. By the Divines, if he was married and she began to chase him, she would be a harlot. Wouldn't her mother be pleased to hear that instead of a Black-Briar, her only daughter had become a harlot falling mad for a married man who was perhaps mad himself.

Her heart leaped to her throat when she saw a wagon similar to Cicero's pull up. It was a different horse though, and there was more than one person in the wagon. Her heart sank when she noticed that it was her parents.

_Why are they here so early? They aren't supposed to collect me for Riften for another two months,_ she wondered as she used her hands to push herself up in order to stand. No matter the reason behind their visit, she supposed that she should go greet them.

Her mother's cheeks were flushed with happiness when her daughter hasted to greet them. She opened her arms and Kaida ran into them, eagerly hugging her mother. As she led her mother inside the farmhouse, her mother began talking a mile a minute while her father was leading the horse to a pasture to graze.

"Oh you look as beautiful as ever, my dear little Kaida! Did you hear the news in Windhelm about the Aventus boy? His attempts to contact the Dark Brotherhood? No? No matter. The house looks a bit better since your father and brother redid the inside, but it still looks like a mess. And remember that sweet little dark elf?..."

Kaida smiled politely as her mother shared gossip from their homecity. Soon her mother was repeating the gossip to her aunt, who took it all in with wide eyes, occasional gasps and muttered comments that made the women giggle. A few moments later, her uncle and father came to join them.

"Mother, why are you here?" Kaida asked when her mother took a second to take a breath. "Not that you aren't welcome, but you weren't supposed to collect me for another two months."

"That's the best news!" her mother exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "Hemming Black-Briar agreed to our little arrangement!" A sparkle was in her eyes as she spoke. "Said that he loved a woman with a fiery, fighting spirit like yours. We didn't want to make you wait, so your father and I came early so that we could marry and move you in as soon as possible!"

Kaida felt cold, tears blurring her vision. Before they could fall down her cheeks, she immediately stood and walked out the door, trying to remain calm. As soon as she closed the door, she rushed for the mill and hid herself inside of it. There she allowed tears to freely fall down her cheeks. She listened to the slow grinding the windmill made as she softly cried.

"Little Kaida?"

Kaida looked up, heart thumping wildly with excitement and heartache as she saw Cicero standing before her. His timing could have not been worse.

"You came back," she said softly. Cicero knelt down before her and wiped away a tear.

"What's wrong with little Kaida?" he wondered. Sniffing, she told him the whole story. Her parents' desires for her to marry Hemming. How the crazy bastard actually agreed. How she couldn't go to the college, but instead be a wife. A wife to somebody she didn't really even care for. He tried to understand the best that he could. When she was done talking, he sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Cicero is sorry."

"It's not your fault. Gods, I don't want to live in Riften. It's one of the few places that's worse than the Gray Corner in Windhelm," she mumbled. Cicero began to stroke her hair lightly.

"Little Kaida will be alright. Her parents just want the best for their daughter," he tried to convince her. She leaned against his shoulder.

"But it's not the life I want," she murmured. Her mind drifted to her conversation with her uncle. She sighed heavily. "But maybe it's the life I'm destined to have..."

"Destiny isn't always set in stone," Cicero argued with a smile on his face. Kaida forced a small smile.

"Yeah, but destiny would have to take a strange turn to get me out of a loveless future marriage and lead me onto the exciting path of life that I desire," she said softly. Cicero pulled her a bit closer. "You know what my perfect future would be?"

"What?" Cicero asked.

"Being a Companion. Helping people with a swing of a sword, defending the weak and changing the world. As time goes on, marry another Companion. Somebody brave and loving, but yet somebody who makes me laugh, kind of like you," she said softly. "I love children. I want as many as possible. Once I become a mother, I'd mostly retire from the Companions. Maybe I'd join back full-time when my children are grown and fight alongside until my death."

Cicero looked a bit surprised at this blunt statement, although he internally scolded himself. Courtship in Skyrim was very brief. Life was hard and many couples kept a short dating period before they married. But an insane grin returned to his lips when she sighed softly again. He glanced down at the same time she looked up at him. Neither one thinking, they both leaned in and shared a brief kiss. Then another one, a bit longer. The third was much longer. When they broke away, Kaida smiled brightly as him, snuggling into his chest. Cicero leaned against the stone wall, holding her close as night settled over the little farm.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Skyrim.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, she saw no signs that Cicero was ever there. No footsteps, no note, no nothing. She didn't have time to bother wondering if she was just imagining things, for her mother and aunt had come out to collect her. They had a hot bathe ready and insistently scrubbed her clean of any signs that she was on a farm for almost a year. Her mother combed her hair repeatedly while her aunt ironed a fresh dress for her. Her uncle had taken a day off from his work, casually sipping mead outside with her father as they discussed politics and their opinions on the war.

After being dressed and having her hair nicely braided, her mother and her went outside, arm in arm.

"We must hurry," her mom told her husband impatiently. "That is, if we expect to get to Riften in time for dinner."

Her father nodded, handing her uncle his last bit of mead in his glass.

"Kaida," her uncle began, balancing their cups on the fence. "I hope you have safe travels to Riften."

"Thank you," she said quietly. She could see the pity in his eyes, especially since he saw her dramatic excitement over attending college.

"I got you this as a parting gift," he told her, pulling an amulet out. It was an Amulet of Mara. "This is mostly used for those looking for love, I know, but in a way, you need to find out how to love Hemming." He smiled softly at her. "It will be hard, but you will eventually come to love him. I just hope that with this necklace, Mara will show you more blessings towards this."

Kaida leaned her head forwards so that her uncle could put it on her. Pulling her dress up, she allowed the necklace to fall, hidden from view.

"Mara will have to bless me everyday for the rest of my life," she sighed sadly.

"I also made this for you," her uncle said in a hushed tone. From hidden view, he pulled out a smooth, sharp steel dagger. "I had it specially made by Eorlund for you. Skyforge steel. I got this...just in case...although I doubt it...I want you to have this on you always in case Hemming ever tries..."

Kaida nodded, biting back fearful tears. She had never admitted it to anybody, but that was one of her biggest fears concerning her future marriage. This gift was almost a gift from the Gods themselves.

"Thank you, Uncle," she said, hugging him. "For taking care of me and for your gifts."

"Go change the world," he encouraged her with a smile. She smiled back before walking down the hill with her mother into the wagon.

"Are you coming to the wedding?" she suddenly asked, calling back.

"Your aunt and I will be there. The farm needs us now," he called back, picking up the cups of mead, waving as his sister, niece and brother-in-law rode away for Riften in the wagon.

* * *

Hemming smiled fondly at Kaida. She forced a loving smile back after a kick under the table from her mother.

"You look quite lovely tonight," Maven commented to Kaida. "But please tell me that you aren't going to run yourself off with Byrnjolf again and join the Thieves Guild this time?"

Kaida flushed bright red. The dim candlelight mostly hid it.

"No ma'am," she responded politely. Maven gave a surprisingly dark chuckle.

"Good good. The Guild is going south anyway," she informed her family with a small smirk. Then she changed the subject. "How many on your side is coming to the wedding?"

Kaida's mother counted off in her head. "Only about ten, seven family and three close family friends."

"We don't have that much either, fifteen," Maven said, thinking.

"That's only twenty five people, we could easily marry here in Riften," Kaida spoke up. Maven rolled her eyes at the girl.

"We could, but this is my eldest son's wedding. He shall not marry in a skeever-infested temple in the city of thieves," she muttered darkly.

"I think the temple is quite beautiful, and the priest is awfully kind," Kaida said. Her mother pinched her arm, making her bite her tongue. Maven gave Kaida a Look.

"I think the temple is perfectly fine, Mother," Hemming spoke up in Kaida's defense. Maven rose an eyebrow at the two.

"This is your wedding," she said slowly. "I guess I can pay that priest to make the place presentable. However, I still insist on Kaida getting her dress from Radiant Raiment. I'll settle for the joke of a temple here and although you are a beautiful sight, I will simply NOT have my future daughter-in-law dressed in anything less expensive and fancy than Radiant Raiment. We'll leave first thing in the morning so that we can have the wedding later this very week."

Kaida blushed slightly.

"I was hoping to wear my mother's old wedding gown," she hinted gently. Maven gave her another Look, and Hemming ever so slightly shook his head no. She knew that he was warning her to not push her luck. "But I'm very flattered and thankful that you're willing to take me all the way to Solitude to get me only the best wedding dress money can buy."

Maven seemed pleased at her self-correction.

"Indeed, deary. You're going to be a Black-Briar, you better start looking like one. And acting like one too," she said with a hint of a threat in her tone. Kaida could just tell the underlining warning against joining the Thieves Guild again.

"Kaida has a wind spirit that cannot be tamed," her father spoke up, "but this wedding will help her settle down, and I assure you that she'll quickly adjust into a wonderful, loving wife for your son."

"Wild spirit, hm?" Hemming asked, Kaida giving a small shiver of disgust at the hint of lust in his eyes. "I am quite quite positive you are right, sir. Our marriage will help settle her down. But not_ too_ much. It'd be a shame if her wild spirit were to be completely tamed."

"I am certain that she fill never fully be tamed," her father replied to him. "One of the reason she is so beautiful is because she is such a wild spirit, because she's never been fully tamed, and she never will be."

Kaida sat up a tad straighter, smiling softly at her dad's compliment.

"Perhaps we leave the lovebirds alone?" her mother suggested to Maven. The woman smirked at the idea.

"Good idea. Let's take our mead outside," she agreed. The three adults picked up their glasses and moved to leave.

"Oh, and Kaida. I've already mentioned that you're going to be a Black-Briar. When you get the chance...use that to your advantage. Feel free to use my-our-name to get what you wish and to make changes, for the better. Better for ourselves, of course!" Maven smirked. "You'd be surprised at what you can get. But don't use it too much. If you go against my words behind my back...you won't be a Black-Briar for long..."

Kaida had smiled, but her heart was pounding. She did not want to be left alone with him. Casually bending over to grab her napkin, she grasped at her boot to assure herself that her knife was in her boot. Moving back into a proper sitting position, she noticed Hemming moving to sit next to her. She glanced around hurriedly, praying to the Divines that they would save her by having a servant rush in, or a guard. Even a dragon or military attack would be fine by her! Being alone with Hemming made her...uncomfortable.

She jumped slightly when she felt his hand on her thigh. Swallowing hard, she grabbed his hand and held it tightly in her own.

"Not until after the wedding," she said firmly with a forced smile. He looked really annoyed at first, making her heart thump harder in fear. To her relief though, he smiled back.

"That would certainly make that night much more...entertaining," he said, his smile growing into a smirk. She resisted the urge to break down, instead smiling and making polite conversation by inquiring his hobbies.

* * *

It was three, long hours later that her parents came back, announcing that they shouldn't need to bother Maven and Hemming any longer and should go to their Riften house, Honeyside, to get some sleep. She all but jumped out of her chair, leaving Hemming sitting alone at the table.

Once inside their house, Kaida broke down.

"I hate her!" she cried out, surprising her parents. "How could you not defend me! She insulted the temple of Mara! She refuses to let me wear the wedding dress I desire! She gets everything she wants because people like you are too cowardly to say no to her!"

"Sweetheart, if we refuse her demands, then she might break off your wedding," her mother said softly, bringing her hands up to cup Kaida's face. The girl pulled away.

"And what is so bad about that? I don't love Hemming, and all he feels for me is-is-is _lust_!" she rebutted.

"Kaida, baby, we just want you to marry somebody that can take care of you," her mother tried to explain.

"I don't need taken care of! I'm not helpless!" Kaida howled, some tears rolling down her cheeks. "Do you have so little faith in the thought that I can care for myself, find a man who loves and can care for me that you feel the need to arrange a marriage for me?"

Her father looked sadly at her, sitting down in a chair, mother sharing the same look.

"Honey, you have to understand...," her father started softly. Kaida shook her head, turning and grabbing her cloak.

"I'm going for a walk," she murmured, putting it on and was out the door before they could argue with her.

The fresh air made her feel better, although there was the heavy scent of fish that lingered in the air. Walking down the boarded sidewalk, she kept a hand on the railing. The boards were looking weak and not very sturdy. Maybe she could talk to Hemming after they got married to see if he'd donate to have it fixed. She passed a beggar slowly making his way to the Beggar's Row. Once they've settled into their new home, maybe she could convince Hemming to pay to have the the Beggar's Row fixed up and regular meals for the homeless and hungry.

As she made her way further down, she took notice of a building at the end of the walk. Honorhall Orphanage. That's were Aventus went after his mother died. She remembered the boy and his mother. Such a loving woman and cute child.

_Did you hear the news in Windhelm about the Aventus boy? His attempts to contact the Dark Brotherhood?_

Was Aventus trying to contact the Dark Brotherhood to kill somebody from Honorhall? It was possible, but it seemed like a nice, humble little building. What could be wrong?

Her hand fiddling with the handle, she suddenly allowed herself to enter the building. A shrill voice caught her attention as she closed the door behind her and walked in further. Her stomach rolled in disgust at the woman's words.

"Anybody who neglects their duties _will get extra beatings_! Do I make myself clear!" came the shrill voice.

"Yes Grelod," came the voices of exhausted children.

"And one more thing, no more talk of adoptions. You're here because nobody loves you and nobody wants you! You should be_ thankful_ that I accepted you here, you ungrateful rats!"

"Yes Grelod, we love you and thank you for your kindness," the monotone voices responded.

_"Oh, and Kaida. I've already mentioned that you're going to be a Black-Briar. When you get the chance...use that to your advantage. Feel free to use my-our-name to get what you wish and to make changes, for the better."_

The Imperial's eyes narrowed. It was time to use her future name.

She took a deep breath and made sure she had a charming smile on her face before she walked in further. A wrinkled woman was towering over, scowling at children. They were cowering in fear.

"I'm sorry, the children are not up for adoption," Constance Michel said quietly to her. "You should probably leave."

"I'm not here for adoption, I'm here to discuss business," Kaida explained. Michel nodded and allowed her to walk up to Grelod.

The children had a shimmer of hope in their eyes when Kaida walked into the room. Grelod glared at them, but that hopeful look did not disappear.

"The children are not up for adoption," Grelod hissed at her.

"I'm not here for adoption, I'm here to discuss business," Kaida repeated herself. Grelod's attitude instantly changed.

"Interested in investing in the orphanage, aye young maiden? Oh, come in! Come in!" she said, ushering her to walk further in and sit down at a table. "BOY!"

A small boy rushed in and stood in front of Grelod timidly.

"Yes Grelod the Kind?" he asked softly, his voice shaking.

"Would you like anything to drink, madam?" Grelod asked Kaida kindly.

"Well...perhaps just a bit of water..."

"WATER!" Grelod shrieked at the boy, making him run away. He returned moments later with a pitcher of water and a mug. Grelod glared at him as he poured the glass, his hands shaking some as he poured under the woman's hateful glare. The woman turned her back for a moment to search the bookshelves as he continued to pour.

Glancing at Grelod, Kaida reached into the inside pocket of her cloak and pull out a small coin purse, which she slipped to the boy. He looked at her in disbelief. Her silent reply was a loving smile, pressing a finger to her lips. He nodded, grinning widely as he pocketed it seconds before Grelod turned back towards them.

"Ah, yes. What are you still doing here? SCRAM!" The boy's look of fright returned as he rushed off. Kaida took a small sip of the water as Constance Michel silently came in and stood by the bookshelf. "Now, how would you like to invest in the orphanage, Miss...?"

"Right now, it's Miss Kaida Icryd," she informed. "But by next week, I will be Mrs. Kaida Black-Briar." Grelod's grin grew wide.

"Marrying into wealth, hm? Why I see why he picked you, you are such a beauty!" she gushed. Kaida turned a light pink as she took another drink of her water. "I assure you, _Mrs. Black-Briar_, that your investment will go directly towards the children. How much are you looking to invest? A hundred, two hundred, maybe even three hundred septims?"

"It's not just my interest in investment, you see," Kaida explained. Grelod looked excited, hanging onto every word. "May I have a piece of paper and a quill to write down the changes I request?"

"Why of course!" Grelod beamed. "GIRL!"

Another child, a girl, rushed in. Grelod snarled at her to fetch a quill and a roll of paper, which she returned with shortly. Kaida accepted it from the girl, and when Grelod took a moment to throw Constance Michel a look of excitement, Kaida slipped the girl her other coin purse. The girl beamed, throwing her arms around her in a quick hug and running off.

"To be honest...I'm not satisfied with your work here," Kaida told her, smoothing the paper out.

"I do not understand what you mean, Mrs. Black-Briar," Grelod responded innocently.

"You're fired, Grelod," Kaida said softly with a smile as she began to write down her demands as she verbally informed Grelod of them. "You are to be replaced by Constance Michel. The children will be disciplined in a fair manner, no beatings whatsoever. The children must be fed three proper meals a day, you will hire somebody to clean so that the children may play. The children must be given the opportunity to bathe regularly and have clothing that fits and is clean. Children will be given proper medical treatment, and the children may leave at anytime they desire after they turn fifteen. In exchange for these changes, I will invest a thousand septims into Honorhall."

Grelod stared at her, stunned into silence as Kaida wrote it all down. Blowing on it softly, she then folded it.

"May one of the children come here, please?" Kaida called out into the other room. Another little boy, different than the first, rushed to her side. "Would you mind playing courier and taking this to my fiancee, Hemming Black-Briar?" He nodded, forming a smile when Kaida handed him a few septims. "Run along and make sure he gets it now."

"You cannot fire me!" Grelod shrieked as the boy ran out the front door, paper in hand. "You have no authority!"

"I am the fiancee of Hemming Black-Briar," she said sternly. "Next week, I will be his wife. I say that's good enough authority, and once that paper reaches my future husband and I have a few words with him, I am more than certain that he will agree with me." Kaida stood from her seat. "Thank you for taking the time to listen to the changes I intend to make. Have a good evening."

With a loud shriek, Grelod charged for Kaida. In fear, Kaida screamed and immediately reached into her boot. After pulling out the knife, things went into slow-motion. Grelod charged for Kaida, only to have Kaida slash her throat before she could reach her. The woman's blood began to stain her dress as she started coughing and choking, falling to the floor. Without much though, Kaida kicked her in the head. Hard. The woman stopped twitching, the blood pouring freely from her neck wound.

Kaida looked up at Constance, who took one look at her before she began to scream.

Rushing out the door, she ignored the childrens' cheers of how Aventus got the Dark Brotherhood to kill Grelod, how she was dead, how they were finally free. She ran out the door and into the night, gasping and choking for breath through tears.

She just killed somebody.

Killed somebody.

Killed.

Tears pouring down her cheeks, she ran for her home. Wiping the tears of guilt, she wrapped her cloak around her to hide the bloodstains on her dress. Calmly walking in, she noticed her parents still awake at the table. They immediately stood as she fast-walked to the stairs.

"Sweetheart, we need to talk," her mother began.

"I'm tired, and I'm going to bed," she said shortly.

"Come sit, we must talk," her mother insisted.

"I'm TIRED, and I wish to go to BED," Kaida said louder, her voice trembling. She couldn't bear to look at her parents in the eyes, but she saw her father grasp her mother's hand.

"We'll talk to you before you leave for Solitude tomorrow then," he said calmly. "Goodnight Kaida."

"Night Father. Night Mother," she said, half-choking on her breaths as she rushed down the stairs and into her room. It was designed for a housecarl, but since they did not have one, it was Kaida's room.

She quickly changed into her night gown and shakily held the dress in her hands. Hearing her parents readying for bed, she waited till they fell asleep and then snuck out and put the dress in a barrel outside before going downstairs. Wrapping herself in her bedfurs, she cried herself to sleep.

She had killed somebody.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Skyrim.

* * *

That morning, she found herself awake in an unfamiliar room. Strangely, she had on a dress instead of her nightshirt and felt her boots on her feet. Her steel dagger lightly poked her ankle from it's hidden location within the boot.

"Ah, you're awake. Good."

Kaida slowly sat up, still drowsy from the fitful sleep. Once her eyes adjusted, she took notice of the figure in red and black.

"Who are you? And where am I?" she asked, blinking and looking around.

"Does it matter? You are safe, warm and alive. Not to say the same for poor Grelod the Kind. Her soul's in the Void."

"You...you know about that?" she gasped, heart pounding. "Where's my parents?"

"I assume they're still in bed. Or fluttering about the house, wondering where you are. As for Grelod Half of Skyrim knows, deary," the woman snorted in amusement. "Old hag, slaughtered in her orphanage...news like that gets around."

"I swear I didn't mean to," Kaida squeaked, holding back tears.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. It was a good kill, but you see...it was a a Dark Brotherhood kill. A kill you must repay," she explained.

"How much do I need to pay you?" the timid Imperial wondered.

"However much blood you drain from one of my little friends over there," the woman purred, nodding her head behind Kaida. She turned and turned pale at the sight of three people, bound tightly and a mask to block their vision.

"I can't kill somebody!"

"You did yesterday."

"It was an accident!" Kaida cried out, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. "Just let me go home! So what if I performed a kill for you? I saved you from possible jail time and having to travel to Riften!"

"You make an excellent point, but I won't give you the key until one of these pour fools are dead," the woman responded, Kaida just hearing that hidden smirk. Kaida strolled over to the door, and taking out a lock-pick began her attempt to pick the lock. "The lock is unpickable." She scowled when the lock-pick broke in her hands. "You have to kill if you want to leave."

Kaida sat down on the bed and reached into her boot, pulling out the Skyforge Steel dagger. Clutching it in her hand, she slowly stood and strolled over to the three captives. A woman was shrieking at her, a man begging for mercy and the Khajjit was trying to smooth-talk his way into living. She felt overwhelmed, on the brink of crying, but she managed to held back. No need to look even more pathetic in front of an assassin.

Closing her eyes, she first stabbed the man. A sickening thud hit the floor, and he became permanently silent. Opening her eyes slightly, she quickly slit the woman's throat, closing shutting her as as she heard her choke for breath before she falling over. The Khajjit earned himself a stab in the chest. A loud cry followed by maddening silence. Glancing down at her bloody knife, she quickly wiped it off on a clean section of the man's shirt.

"Well, well, well. Overachiever, are we? I have to admit, I thought you would be too cowardly to kill and that I would be here for a while," the woman admitted aloud. Kaida felt her cheeks burn. "But you surprised me. You must have some lust for blood in you, if not you wouldn't have killed all three."

"May I go now?" Kaida asked in a small, soft voice. The woman produced a key. Kaida fast-walked over to receive it, but the woman held it out of her grasp.

"Not just yet," she said slyly. Kaida whimpered some, dying to leave. "I'd like to extend my invitation. Watching you actually gather the courage to kill and not cry makes me believe that you might just make a good member of my family. The Dark Brotherhood. North of Falkreath in the forest is the location. When the door asks, 'What is the music of life?', simply reply, 'Silence, my brother' and you are in. I'll see you at home."

She handed the key to Kaida, who accepted it. Kaida unlocked the door, and all but dashed out the door and straight towards the nearest town, Morthal. Finding out that she did have enough coins to allow her to rent a room at the inn, she followed the woman who led her to her sleeping quarters for the night. Taking off her boots, she glanced at the knife resting inside before rolling on her side. Would she be kidnapped again?

What about her parents.

Kaida pulled the sleeping furs up to her chin, snuggling into it. Maybe this was a chance from Mara to start a new life, to free herself from her future marriage to Hemming and follow her dream, maybe even finding her true love. She could find Cicero too. He said he was heading to Rorikstead to bury his mother, he must still be there. Yes, she could take a carriage there in the morning, and they could travel somewhere together. Wait, why find Cicero? Mara was giving her a _second chance_, she should head to Solitude and apply to the Bards College. Although quite excitable and odd, Cicero had to be spoken for already. He was very charming for a possible madman. Was he wearing a Band of Matrimony? She couldn't remember. Oh, he was wearing gloves, that's why.

_I'll just forget Cicero_. I would never have a chance with him either way, she decided. _I'll just go to the college._

But what about the woman's offer?

She did not want to associate herself with murders, nor become an assassin.

Mara had given her a chance. Maybe punishment would come if she went to the college instead of taking this chance to be an assassin. It was wise to not mess with the Gods, and if Mara was truly giving her a chance like she suspected, it might anger her to take advantage of this chance to go do what she wants.

Would it really hurt to be an assassin? Maybe it would help her become braver. Her father had always teased her for being so shy and cowardly. It would require lots of travel, which she had always enjoyed doing. Yes...it couldn't hurt to at least visit the Sanctuary.

Some guilt settled over her stomach when she thought about her parents, but sleep overcame her before she could really reflect on the issue for long.

* * *

Kaida sighed heavily as she pulled herself up into the carriage. She was thankful that it didn't cost fifty gold like she had feared to get there. If so, she would have had to walk or suffer the carriage driver telling her how they could work out an arrangement that would benefit them both.

At her destination, she looked around the town, taking in at how...lifeless it looked.

How ironic that this was just south of where the home of killers rest. The second she stepped into the forest, she reached into her boot and clutched the knife. Holding it tightly in her hand, she made the cautious walk up, keeping her eyes open for the door. After an hour of wandering and wondering if she would ever find her, she found herself face to face with the large, black door.

_"What...is the music...of life?"_ it asked her, the voice taking creepy pauses.

"Silence, my brother," she whispered back.

_"Welcome...home..."_

The door opened slowly, and after glancing around, she slipped inside. Walking slowly down the steps, she made a turn and immediately saw the woman from the shack.

"Ah, welcome." She had warm smile. "I didn't think you'd show, but you just keep surprising me."

"Thank you?" Kaida replied, a bit hesitant and awkward. The woman chuckled.

"I'm Astrid. I led the Sanctuary. There's some spare armor in that chest over there," she said nodding to a small chest off to the side. "You should take a pair before you leave on your first contract. You can get some from Nazir. He's the Redguard. But I encourage you to first get to know your brothers and sisters. We're all family here."

Kaida just smiled, her heart hurting from the knowledge that she pretty much just abandoned her real family. Astrid waved for her to follow her down the stairs into a spacious room, which Kaida obliged.

A little girl was retelling the tale of her murder of a man, making the older members laugh. She and Astrid stayed to listen to the story before they were approached by the little girl and a Dumner woman. The girl smiled before making a light joke towards Kaida. The four women laughed, and the ice was broken. She instantly bonded with the other women of the Sanctuary. Her contracts were nearly forgotten until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she saw a Redguard give her a smile.

"I know you're bonding with the family, but I'd like to give you your contracts before I go start making lunch," he said. Kaida nodded, taking a deep breath as he told her the names and details. He gave her a skeptical look when she declared that she was ready, but didn't comment, instead choosing to walk off.

"Oh! Kaida! You must hurry back as soon as possible!" the girl, whom she now knew as Babette, called after her. "The Keeper and Night Mother will be here any day now!"

"I'll hurry home as soon as possible!" Kaida replied, going up the stairs. Putting on her new armor, she went outside. Taking a deep breath of fresh air, she smiled, her fingers finding the necklace hidden under her armor and tugging at it lightly.

Mara was certainly blessing her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Skyrim.

* * *

It had been very difficult for her to perform the kills.

The guilt of murdering somebody laid heavily on her mind. It was a bit easier after she assured herself that these people must have done something awful in order to have the Black Sacrament performed on them. Her hand was shaky when she stabbed, and that same night, she would toss and turn, the look in their eyes and their pathetic last words haunting her as they were sent to the Void.

She had to be the most pathetic assassin ever. Why did Astrid even ask her to join? Were they _that_ desperate for people?

Upon returning to the Sanctuary, she didn't find anybody in the main room, but a large group of voices were holding a conversation in the living-room like area, so she made her way down the steps into it.

"But the Night Mother is Mother to all! It is her voice we follow!" a familiar voice was speaking in an almost shrill voice. "Her will! Surely you do not wish to risk disobedience? And surely punishment?"

"Keep talking little man, and we'll see who gets punished," Arnbjorn threatened.

"Oh, be quiet you lumbering lapdog!" Festus scowled. "The man has had a long journey. You can at least be civil."

Kaida stood in shock at the doorway at the familiar jester. _Surely_ this wasn't the same one who's wagon broke at her uncle's mill...

It would be too much of a coincidence.

"Mister Cicero, I am, for one, am delighted by your presence, and the Night Mother's," Festus continued. "It welcomes a warm return to tradition."

Did he just call him Cicero? By the Gods it was the same jester.

"Oh, what a _kind_ and_ wise_ wizard you are," Cicero giggled. "Sure to earn our Lady's favor!"

"You and the Night Mother are welcome here, Cicero," Astrid told him with a warm smile. "And you will be given the deserved respect of your position as keeper. Correct..._husband_?"

Arnbjorn gave an annoyed growl, but nodded in understanding towards his wife. Kaida finally managed to move her feet closer towards the group, pulling her hood on to cover her face. She didn't want to face Cicero just yet.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" Cicero laughed aloud happily, dancing. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"But make no mistake," Astrid began firmly. "I am the leader of this Sanctuary. Are we clear on that point?"

"Oh, yes! Of course mistress, you're the boss!" Cicero cheerfully replied. The gathered group split up and went about their normal lives.

"Ah, you're back," Astrid spoke as she took notice of Kaida's return. She smirked at Kaida. "And you're not sobbing."

Kaida's cheeks burned. Now she was thankful she put the hood on. She didn't want to Astrid to see her embarrassment.

"Do you have another contract for me?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, go to Markarth. There's a girl who's running her mouth about needing her ex-lover or something killed," Astrid replied. "I need you to approach her, set up a contract and carry it out. Since this is your first real one, I'll let you keep whatever you make."

"I'll get it done," Kaida promised. Astrid nodded in approval as she followed her husband towards the kitchen. The Imperial looked around to notice that she was alone in the room now, save for Cicero.

"Oh yes, mistress," she heard him mutter darkly as he stared at the crate. "You're the boss..._for now_."

She shuddered slightly at his tone before taking a deep breath. It was time to approach him.

"Do you need any help?" she asked, her voice cracking with nervousness.

"No. Cicero can handle Mother by himself," he replied, turning to face her. "Wait...I know you! Cicero remembers you! Hahaha! Cicero never forgets a face!" She turned red as he knocked her hood off and put a finger under her chin, making her move her head. "It's the lovely young Kaida who helped poor Cicero!"

"And you're the mad jester. Transporting his mother," Kaida said slowly, looking at the large crate.

"I am, I am!" he giggled. Kaida had to smile at his enthusiasm. "But not just my mother, no no no! Our Mother! Cicero will never forget Kaida's help, and Mother will certainly never forget either!"

"So you're...Keeper?" she said slowly, pulling herself gently out of his touch. Cicero nodded eagerly.

"Yes, yes! Cicero takes care of our Lady's body. Oils, preserves, and keeps it safe! Makes sure nobody disrespects Mother's coffin. Cicero makes sure Mother is happy," he said before sigh heavily and staring off into a distant thought. "But Cicero is not the Listener. Oh no...There is no Listener. Not yet. But one day, Cicero will find them, and they will tell Cicero...**_the words_**."

"The Listener?" Kaida echoed. She glanced around to see if there was anybody around. They were still alone.

"Listener is the only person Mother speaks to, since Mother's lips are rotten. Cicero isn't the Listener though...Nor Astrid...there is no Listener. Hasn't been one in years. Mother hasn't chosen anybody," he sounded depressed. His chipper mood immediately picked up again. "So why is Kaida here? Cicero was led to believe that lovely Kaida was going to the hold of cutthroats and thieves to marry rich."

"I...I accidentally killed the woman who runs the orphanage," she admitted softly. Cicero's eyes sparkled with great interest. "Apparently it was a Dark Brotherhood kill. Astrid pretty much kidnapped me and asked me to join."

"Cicero is glad Kaida is here instead of Riften," he spoke bluntly. "Mother and Cicero's new home will be better since they already have a friend living here."

Kaida blushed lightly.

"I must go fulfill a contract," she changed the subject.

"Cicero must make sure Mother is settled into her new home," he agreed.

And with that, they parted ways.

* * *

Kaida wanted to die herself. Was it possible to perform the Black Sacrament on herself? She hoped so. She'd rather that than this situation.

Her contract had led her to Muiri. She and Kaida were good friends in Windhelm. When she had left, she was engaged to the lover she was now seeking the death of.

_Why did mom only fill me in on the boring gossip, instead of the gossip and news that actually applied to me?_ she thought bitterly as she walked up to her in the Hag's Cure.

"Muiri," she said, hoping that she wouldn't recognize her with her Dark Brotherhood armor.

"Kaida!" Muiri gasped. Before she could mentally curse herself or deny it, Muiri had thrown her arms around her old friend. Kaida wrapped her arms around her and returned the hug. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am," she replied slowly. When Muiri pulled away, she had some tears of relief.

"Kaida, you're...everybody...your parents...they think you're dead!" she nearly sobbed. "I thought...I thought I was loosing everybody! First Alain, then Nilsine...and then I was thinking you too? But you're alive."

Kaida held her friend's shoulders.

"Why do people think I'm dead?" she asked.

"Dark Brotherhood," Muiri said, calming herself down. "Your parents found a note in your bed with the hand-print that said We Know, and the guards found your bloody dress in one of the barrels just outside your home. They...they assumed that they kept your body or that the wolves got it. Your parents are hysterical with depression..."

"Well...I'm alive," Kaida said awkwardly.

"Yes...you are...," was the slow reply. Muiri's relief had passed, and now she was curious. "How are you alive? What happened?"

"Can we talk in private?" she asked quietly. Muiri nodded and took her hand, pulling her into the backroom.

Kaida's head spun with the sudden information. Did people really believe that she had passed? Her mother must be hysterical, her father frazzled. Was Maven furious, but how did Hemming feel? Did he even care? She couldn't bear think of how much her family must be hurting. How upset they would be when they found out that she was alive and lying to them.

But that wouldn't happen if Muiri stayed quiet, right?

"What happened?" Muiri asked, closing the door behind them.

Kaida told her the whole story starting from the orphanage up to the abandoned shack to the decision to join.

"Mara had to have given me another chance," she said quietly. Muiri nodded, semi-understandingly.

"Kaida...are you happy there? Do you need me to like...tell somebody? Get you out?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"No," she said firmly and immediately. "I...I...don't want to go home. While I never imagined myself running with the Dark Brotherhood...I...I strangely kind of...like it? In a way? I've been praying to the Gods for a chance for adventure and to live my own life. This is the life they apparently decided to give me."

"I wouldn't tell them that you're in the Dark Brotherhood...but Kaida should I tell your parents that you're at least alive?" Muiri wondered. "They're very worried and depressed..."

Kaida felt a horrid pain of guilt. Her mother was overbearing. Her dad never stood up for her. But they were her parents, and she still loved them.

"No," Kaida mumbled quietly. "If they know I'm alive...they'll look for me. They'll end up finding me, and they'll send me off to marry Hemming. That is, if he hasn't already replaced me with a prettier girl."

Muiri smiled softly.

"I won't tell anybody a single word," Muiri assured her.

"How can I trust you?" Kaida asked quietly.

"You're the only true friend I have left," she admitted just as quietly.

"Tell me your contract?" Kaida asked, changing the subject.

Muiri seemed to cheer up some at this and gave her the contract details.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Skyrim.

* * *

Kaida cursed as she slowly sat herself on the edge of the mountain, clutching her side. Muiri had failed to notify her that Alain had a group of bandit friends, a great surprise to her when she finally reached their hideout. Up to this point, Kaida only had one person fighting against her. She was surprised she wasn't killed by the sudden, unfair advantage that the bandits had on her.

Peeling the armor away from her body, she wet a piece of cloth that she had found inside by wrapping it around some snow and rubbing it, encouraging it to melt. Wincing, she cleaned the bad cut on her side and leg before bandaging herself up. Pulling off the cork from a potion, she drank it. She felt some dry blood on her face, and she wiped that off too. She retied her armor to her body, thankful that it managed to provide great protection against Skyrim's frosty lands.

The last thing she cleaned was her blade before swiftly sheathing it. Her legs dangled as she stared at her old home, Windhelm.

_"You remember Nisline?" Muiri had asked her._

_"Yeah. Mom told me her sister was killed by the Butcher," Kaida said with a small shiver. She had remembered the case where she herself nearly became the victim, had it not been her brother._

_"If...if you kill her too...I'll make it worth your while," Muiri had told her, hesitantly. Kaida had looked at her with complete amazement, but for the sake of business, didn't ask questions. "I understand if you can't, or won't...I'm assuming you two are still good friends. Not to mention your parents probably returned to Windhelm by now..."_

Kaida sighed heavily as she closed her eyes, letting the wind blow on her face and make her hair flutter some in the cold breeze. Should she kill Nisline? It was true that she and her were friends when they left...but she wasn't the same Kaida anymore. She was an assassin now. She had to respect the orders of her contract.

But Muiri hadn't made it a mandatory kill. Just said she would make it worth her time.

She couldn't, and shouldn't, risk such an adventure in Windhelm. Everybody knew her. Somebody was bound to recognize her, especially Nisline. What if she ran into one of her parents? Her brother? The shopkeeper that was sweet on her? Her old friends?

Everybody thought she was dead though.

Would they simply not think it was her because of this rumor?

Somebody had to be smarter than that.

Kaida stood and stared out at Windhelm. Pulling her hood on, she began the journey to Windhelm.

* * *

"The Black-Briar's fiancee was from here ya know. Said they found her bloody dress in a barrel and her body suddenly gone less than a week before her wedding. Her family must be a wreck," one of the guards commenting to her upon her entrance to the city. She simply nodded, tears stinging her eyes as the guard politely opened the door for her.

Rushing inside, she pulled her hood further over her head to assure herself that nobody would see her face. She would have to be extra cautious. She grew up among these people, they would know her instantly if she made the smallest mistake.

Slightly slouched, she made her way towards Nisline's home. She remembered the walk perfectly from the many times she made the short journey to her house.

This place was her home. She was born and raised her nearly her entire life. Where she played with Muiri and the twins as a girl. Her brother would tease and pull pranks on her friends and her with his friends. In the privacy of their home though, he was a very loving and wonderful brother. The guards were very kind to the children, often letting them touch and admire their shiny swords. If they were good, they would occasionally allow them to patrol the top of the gate with them. Kaida even remembered Aventus being born and babysitting him for his mother, the boy who accidentally threw her into the Dark Brotherhood family. His mother was an awfully kind woman.

But it was all, so cruelly different.

Aventus had performed a Black Sacrament to have an elderly woman, although horrifically abusive, killed. Friga was dead. Nilsine and Muiri's once best friendship was destroyed over a man. Now one was lusting for the other's blood along with her ex-lover. The guards, who used to smile and greet her, now gave her cold, suspicious glares and a strict warning against lollygagging.

What happened to her childhood home?

Kaida now stood before Nilsine's home. Her knees felt weak. Killing was hard enough, but she knew Nilsine. Knew her very well. How could Muiri have looked Kaida in the eyes and told her with no hint of remorse when she claimed a great reward if she could kill Nilsine too?

Although Kaida had no clue what exactly had happened, Nisline must have done something horrific to have gained no signs of remorse from her old best friend.

She had no clue how long she stood there, trying to assure herself that she could do it. She wasn't the painfully shy girl that left Windhelm to marry a Black-Briar. She was a courageous, deathly assassin. It had to have been a while, because she jumped when she heard the front door of the house open and shut. She looked up to see Nilsine look curiously at her. Kaida's grip was tight around her Skyforge steel, a huge lump in her throat.

"You've been standing aside my home for nearly an hour. May I help you?" she asked her softly. The same, loving Nilsine. She didn't even remember or recognize her.

Kaida nearly pulled the dagger out, but immediately abandoned the idea. Shaking her head no, she made a dash for the gates, leaving a confused Nilsine behind.

She ran down the bridge, stumbling over loose stones, not pausing until she reached the Hollyfrost farm. There, she dropped to her knees and stabbed the ground, letting the lump become a sob. How could she almost have killed one of her closest friends? Why was she lying to herself? She wasn't a courageous, deathly assassin. She was still a painfully shy girl that was nothing but a lucky coward of an assassin. By the Eight, _why_ did Astrid ask her to join? _Why?_ She was a compete _joke_.

How she got this far was amazing to her. Maybe she should have just let the bandits kill her.

No...

She couldn't kill Nilsine. Her conscious wouldn't allow her.

But she still killed Alain. And Muiri would understand her inability to kill Nilsine, wouldn't she? She had to.

Collecting herself, Kaida stood and inquired about a carriage to Markarth.

* * *

"I understand about Nilsine...although I'm a tad disappointed. If you ever change your mind and kill her, my reward is still up for grabs," Muiri told her. She wrapped her hands around Kaida's shaking ones. "I promise by the Divines that I won't tell a soul, Kaida. Just...be careful."

Kaida nodded and smiled, hugging her one last time before departing back to the Sanctuary.

* * *

"Ah, you're back," Astrid said softly upon her return. "Did all go well?"

Kaida nodded.

"Another soul for the Void," she whispered in reply. Should have been two souls.

"Good, good. Now, I need more...personal assistance," Astrid began.

"Did something happen?" Kaida inquire.

"Sort of," she admitted. "It's Cicero. Ever since he arrived, his behavior has been...mad. I believe he truly is mad."

"Well, he is a jester," the Imperial lightly teased with a smile. Astrid didn't share the smile.

"This is serious. He locks himself in his room, talking in hushed, frantic tones," she replied seriously. "Who is he speaking with? And about what? I fear treachery."

"Astrid, aren't you being a tad paranoid?" Kaida wondered. "He's a tad loon, he could just be talking to himself."

"A little healthy paranoia has done this Sanctuary good," Astrid told her coldly. "My gut tells me that this demented little fool is up to something."

Kaida sighed, but nodded. She doubted the mad fool was up to anything. But Astrid was the boss, and her word was law.

"What do you want me to do?" Kaida asked her.

"Why, dear sister. I need you to hide inside the Night Mother's coffin and listen to Cicero and his little friend," Astrid informed her.

"Isn't that...disrespectful towards our Lady?" she wondered hesitantly.

"You have to remain unseen!" Astrid scowled. "And clinging to the shadows is no good in that room! Now hurry! Before they meet!"

Kaida made a fast walk towards the Night Mother's coffin. She glanced up at the rotting flesh of her dead body and shivered. Was she seriously going to do this?

Cicero's humming blocked out anymore mental questions. She stepped inside and, with one last hard shiver of disgust and fear, closed the coffin.

"Are we alone? Yes...yes...yes!" Cicero asked himself before his mad laugh erupted. "Sweet solitude! No one will hear us, disturb us. Everything is going according to plan!"

Kaida's heart leaped in fear at the mention of plan. What was this jester planning? Was it possible that his madness was an act? Anything was possible.

"The others...I've spoken to them. And they're coming around, I just know it. The wizard for sure. The Redguard still is skeptical of Cicero, but the Argonian the the unchild are coming around...What about you? Have you...spoken to anyone?" he inquired. Kaida strained to listen for a response from his mysterious companion, but hear nobody. "No...no...of course not. _I_ do the talking, _the stalking,_ the seeing and **_the saying!_** And what do you do? _Nothing!_" He then sighed heavily and his voice became less dramatic. "Not...not that I'm angry. No, never! Cicero understands! Heh. Cicero always understands!" His voice dropped into a depressive tone. "And obeys...

"You will talk when you're ready, won't you? Won't you? Sweet Night Mother..."

Kaida felt relief hit her stomach. It sounded crazy, but she adored the mad fool. She would hate to have learned of him being a traitor to the Sanctuary that Mara had given her a second chance in.

Plus she did enjoy his company.

"Poor Cicero," a woman's voice cooed in her ears. "Dear Cicero. Such a humble servant. But he will never hear my voice. For he is not the Listener."

"Oh, but how can I defend you? How can I exert your will?" Cicero's voice cried out, cracking with stress and frustration. "If you will not speak? To **_anyone_**!"

"Oh, but I will speak," the voice cooed again. "I will speak to you, for you are the one."

Kaida froze, her back stiffening and shivering slightly. She prayed that Cicero was really talking to a woman, and that this wasn't what she was thinking...

"Yes, you," the woman replied softly, as if reading her thoughts. She probably did. "You, the one who shares my iron tomb, that warms, my ancient bones. I give you this task, journey to Volunruund. Speak to Amaund Motierre"

"Poor Cicero has failed you. Poor Cicero is sorry, Sweet Mother," Cicero was whining on the other side of the coffin. "I've tried so very hard, but I just can't find the Listener!"

"Tell Cicero the time has come," the Night Mother whispered to her. "Tell him the words he's been waiting for, for all these years. Darkness rises when silence dies."

The combination of the mad fool and possibly her Unholy Matron speaking made Kaida's head spin. Was she catching Cicero's insanity? Or did the Night Mother really just speak to her...? Called her the Listener?

Before Cicero or the Night Mother could say anything else, Kaida whimpered and let out a small scream. The coffin doors immediately flew open, making her fall backwards.

"WHAT!" Cicero shrieked, glaring down coldly at the woman now lying on the floor. "What treachery!" By now, Cicero had her pinned to the floor, sitting on her waist with both hands pinned with one of his, the other holding his ebony dagger to her throat. "Defiler! Debaser and defiler! You have violated the sanity of the Night Mother's coffin! Explain yourself!"

Kaida choked on a sob of fear.

"The Night Mother spoke to me," she gasped fearfully. "She said that I'm the one!"

"She...she spoke...to you?" Cicero echoed. Kaida felt her chest flutter with hope when his angry expression was replaced with puzzlement. He immediately scowled, looking furious again. "Liar! The Night Mother speaks only to the Listener! And there is NO LISTENER!"

Kaida felt him press his blade into her throat, some blood staining her flesh.

"Wait! She said to tell you that...that...Darkness rises when silence dies!" she whimpered. The blade left her throat as some tears of fear formed in her eyes.

"She...she said that?" he asked in disbelief. "She said those words...Darkness rises when silence dies...to you?"

Kaida nodded.

"But those are the words. The Binding Words. Written in the Keeping Tomes. The signal so that Cicero would know...Mother's only way of speaking to Cicero."

By this time, he had finally got off her and let her stand. Kaida was holding her neck, fingers brushing against the lightly bleeding wound.

"Then...it's true!" the mad fool cried out in joy. Before she knew it, he had Kaida's hands in his and forcing her to dance with him. "She's back! Our Lady is back! She had chosen a Listener! She has chosen you! Ha ha ha! All hail the Listener!"

He finally stopped the dance, making Kaida eternally grateful. Her fearful mind was still wrapping her head around what had just happened. Astrid ordered her to sit in the coffin, dead lady spoke to her, Cicero tried to kill her, now they just danced.

What?

Cicero bounced, clapping his hands together before grabbing Kaida's cheeks and pulling her in a brief kiss. He then bounced around the room, singing and chanting about the return of the Listener.

She slowly sat down, knees wobbily as Astrid burst through the door.

"All right! Reveal yourself! Who are you talking to! Who is the traitor!" she demanded to know.

"Oh, I spoke only to the Night Mother!" Cicero replied cheerfully, clapping his hands. "I spoke to Mother, but she didn't speak to me. She spoke to Kaida though, she spoke to the Listener!"

"What? The Listener?" she echoed, completely deadpanned. "What is this madness?"

"Not madness, it's true! It's true! The Night Mother has spoken! The silence has been broken, the Listener has been chosen!" he squealed.

Astrid ignored him and walked over to Kaida. She bent over to the shaking girl and put her hands on her shoulders.

"When Cicero started screaming like an idiot, I knew you had been discovered," she told her. She glanced at her neck. "Are you alright?"

"Y-y-yes," she stammered.

"Then what in Sithis is going on here?" Astrid demanded to know. "Is Cicero just babbling like a fool again?"

Kaida shook her head no, now caught up with the events that she had just experienced.

"It's true," she told her. "Mother said that I'm the one."

"So...Cicero was just talking to the Night Mother's body?" she asked. Kaida nodded to confirm. "I should have known the mad fool would do something so idiotic. But she Night Mother, who only speaks to one person, spoke just now...to you."

"That is correct," Kaida agreed.

"By Sithis," Astrid muttered under her breath, eyes wide with uncertainty. "Well...what did she tell you?"

"Journey to Volunruund. Speak to Amaund Motierre," Kaida repeated the Matron's words.

"No idea who that is. But Volunruund...I know where that is," Astrid spoke to herself.

"Should I head there?" Kaida asked. Astrid gave her a glare.

"No...No! I am the leader here! You will listen and take only my orders," Astrid said firmly.

"Yes, ma'am," Kaida said quietly.

"Go talk to Nazir for work...I need to think."

Kaida nodded, rushing out the room. Cicero immediately followed her, still chipper about the whole Listener thing.

"Cicero?" she suddenly asked. The Keeper immediately snapped to attention, eyes wide and eager for anything she had to ask or request of him. "Did you want to be Listener?"

"Oh," he said quietly, before turning a bit red and nodding eagerly. "Well...Yes. I did. I did indeed. Poor Cicero tried to listen. Tried so very hard. But the Night Mother had nothing to tell Cicero. The silence almost became...maddening."

Kaida grew a bit fearful at the insane, mad look Cicero got in his eyes. He immediately became chipper again, eyes sparkling and dancing.

"But that was then, and this is now!" he chirped. "You're the Listener, and Mother picked you for good reasons! Cicero will continue being a happy Keeper!"

"Is...is she going to speak to me again?" Kaida wondered aloud.

"Of course! Maybe not now or later, but she certainly will! The Night Mother is a part of you now." Cicero told her before squealing happily. "You get to hear voices in your head! We should all be so lucky..."

Kaida wasn't sure if she was truly thrilled about having voices in her head. Her own voice was strange enough. The Night Mother's voice being present too? Would she become as mad as the jester? Or even worse?

Cicero was still standing next to her, almost uncomfortably close. Kaida shifted away from him slightly, smiling some.

"Well...you heard Astrid. I should go get some contracts from Nazir," she said slowly.

However, Cicero followed her closely as she went to the Redguard. He scowled at the jester before handing Kaida three more contracts.

"I only got two set up. The third you have to set up yourself," Nazir told her, giving one last glare at the insane jester before he walked over to his cooking pot.

Kaida read over the papers. Kill a bard, a vampire and set up a contract with...Jamar Icryd.

She felt a shiver pass over her. Of course fate decided this, her brother contacting the Dark Brotherhood. She had a good feeling she understood why he was contacting them too...

Turning to Cicero, she couldn't help but chuckle as he excitably bounced around her. He had a bunch of wound up energy.

"Cicero, would you like to come with me on these contracts?" she asked him. Cicero nodded eagerly.

"Let's kill someone!" he responded happily.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Skyrim.

* * *

Kaida winced at the bard's simply awful music. Cicero seemed to enjoy the darkness of the lyrics he sang, dancing in place and clapping.

"By Sithis, no wonder somebody pulled a contract on him," she groaned. "Cicero? Would you like to?"

Cicero nodded eagerly, immediately pulling out his blade and making a mad dash for the bard. Everybody in the small inn seemed too stunned to react, minus the bard, who screamed and ran. The jester happily chased him around the room.

Kaida was thankful Cicero came. He loved to kill, as shown by the eagerness he did in pretty much destroying the vampire when she became cowardly with fright at how much..._bigger_ he was than her. When the wife came, Cicero was more than happy to slit her throat as well. The mad fool suddenly became her ticket out of actually performing contracts herself. He was more than happy to kill and serve her, and killing made her nervous and guilty. It worked out for the both of them.

She slipped out the door when Cicero finally caught the bard, laughing as he stabbed him in the throat. Calmly, she collected her grey and white horse, who softly nickered and nuzzled the palm of her hand when she pet his nose. The money Muiri gave her from her first real contract combined with her first three Nazir gave her was spent on her new companion. He proved himself to be loyal and very strong.

"You're a good boy," she praised. He neighed in response, shaking his head. Patting his neck, she mounted the horse at the same time Cicero came running out, still laughing. "Come on, you mad fool."

Cicero's eyes sparkled as he dashed down the trail, his laughs becoming louder. She frowned.

"This horse is strong enough to carry us both, you idiot!" she called after him, unable to conceal a small laugh of amusement leaving her as she directed the horse to chase after him. Ah well. Cicero was always hyper, maybe running would help make him tired enough to rest tonight.

* * *

"Cicero enjoys traveling with Listener!" he chirped. They decided to take camp for the night in a half-burned down, abandoned cabin. Cicero had insisted on running around to check for bandits or bears, but came back with a report of neither possible threat being present.

"I love traveling with you too," she admitted. She truly did. His quirky little comments, the adorable dances and demented songs strangely helped her relax. She hadn't felt so relaxed and at ease since she joined the Dark Brotherhood. At the moment, they were sitting in front of the half-intact fireplace. Kaida made a meal of of some recently cooked chicken as Cicero was more than content eating a sweetroll. "Cicero? Tell me about Sithis."

"Hmm...That's like telling Listener about the cold of space or terror of midnight," he chuckled. "Sithis is all those things. He is...the Void. Cicero can't help but wonder. Is there singing in the Void? Or dancing?"

"I'm sure Sithis will allow you to sing and dance for him in his court," Kaida assured him. Cicero giggled.

"Hopefully! Poor Cicero can't wait for the day he meets his Dread Father and Night Mother!" he sighed happily.

"Why did you kiss me after you found out that I was...Listener?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Cicero has waited a long time for the Listener to come. He's searched many years for the Listener, but he couldn't. But then Kaida came along and proved herself to Cicero that she was the Listener he waited and searched for," he told her. "Cicero guesses that he was so overjoyed that he found the Listener, and such a wonderfully kind and pretty one, that he couldn't contain himself. Cicero apologizes."

"No, it's alright," she said quickly. "I was just wondering."

"But Listener is spoken for," he reminded her. "Spoken by the Black-Briar."

"Not exactly," she said slowly. "After all, everybody believes that I'm dead. He probably moved on."

Cicero nodded understandingly as he began to stare at the small flicks of the fire in front of them. Some silence passed before Kaida finally stood.

"I believe I'm going to go to bed now. We have a contract tomorrow," she said with a sigh. Cicero just nodded again, his gaze not leaving the fire.

* * *

She stood outside of Windhelm, looking at the city walls.

"Is Listener going to stand here forever or is she and Cicero going to collect another soul for Sithis?" Cicero wondered aloud. Kaida snapped out of her daze to face him.

"I have to admit something to you," she said a bit quickly. He looked confused, but nodded. "Cicero, the man who performed the Black Sacrament here is my brother." Cicero's eyes widened. "Yeah, I know. Well...like I said last night, people think I'm dead. I'm...I'm certain he's trying to avenge my death."

"Does Listener want Cicero to talk to him?" he asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"No. I don't want him dead or anything. I just need to explain and pray to the Gods he'll keep quiet to my parents," she said softly. The jester nodded understandingly. He put a comforting arm around her waist as he walked with her up to the city. Once inside, she led him up to her old home.

Reaching into her boot, she pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"Go see find my brother and urge him to come meet us outside of Windhelm if my parents are there," she told Cicero.

"Humble Cicero lives to serve," he replied before he slipped inside, closing the door behind him. Kaida leaned against the wall of her old home, keeping her hood low on her face. Every second she spent in this city was putting her at larger risk for people discovering that she wasn't really dead. By the Gods, was Nazir purposely trying to get her to go to Windhelm? "Listener? He says that he is alone and invites you in."

Kaida jumped. She didn't see nor hear Cicero. Another reason she was a failure as an assassin. What assassin was easy to sneak up on?

She pushed aside these thoughts and nodded, walking through the open door. Cicero closed it behind them, trapping them in the creepy and unusual darkness of her childhood home. Kaida saw her old brother by the fireplace, sitting in her dad's favorite chair. Upon seeing them, he stood.

"Tell us your contract," Cicero spoke up, breaking the uneasy silence.

"My little sister was killed...I don't know by who, but Father is deeply troubled and Mother hysterical with tears. She was killed just before her own wedding. The guards found...they found her...bloody...dress...in one of the barrels. The body hasn't been found," he began. Kaida wanted to cry. She had never heard him sound so...down...or close to crying. "Mother believes they kept it for magic-related reasons or to eat. I want you to find out who killed her and make sure they suffer harshly before making sure their soul is forever trapped in the Void."

Kaida looked up at her brother.

"Do you recognize me?" she asked softly, stepping towards him some. He took a step closer before his eyes grew large. Knocking off her hood, he pulled her close into a hug.

"Kaida!" he cried out. The pure relief made her feel awful. If her bratty, annoying brother felt this upset over her 'death', her parents must be a thousand times worse. She wrapped her arms around him and burst into tears. "You're alive, and okay! But...but...how? Why? What happened!"

"I...I accidentally...Jamar...I accidentally killed Grelod the Kind," she confessed.

"That lady Aventus has been trying to get killed?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded.

"After I killed her...I put my bloody dress in a barrel and went to sleep. I was hoping I could forget it all and move on with my life, but...the Dark Brotherhood recruited me," Kaida went on.

"Recruited you?"

"Well...by recruit I mean kidnapped me and forced me to kill three more people then asked for me to join," she admitted. "Either way...I accepted. Jamar, I'm part of the Dark Brotherhood."

Her brother, understandably, sat down in the chair and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. She shifted nervously from foot to foot, awaiting a reply. He then covered his lips with his hands, looking thoughtfully into the fire.

"Jamar?"

He didn't respond. She glanced at Cicero, who shrugged.

"You need to come home," he finally spoke.

"But they'll make me marry Hemming," she reminded him.

"I don't care. At least I know you'll be safe," he said, standing up. Before she could protest, he continued. "For the love of Talos, Kaida! Mother is hysterical with depression! All Father can do is sit in that chair" he motioned to the chair he was just in "and stare into this fireplace, muttering about how his only daughter is in Sovngarde years before her time!"

Kaida felt another twinge of guilt, more tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I really am. But I _can't_ stay, Jamar. I don't love Hemming. I can care for myself, I'm not a helpless doll. I know I can't hide in the Brotherhood forever, but-"

"You can't play dead forever," Jamar hissed, cutting her off. "I won't let you. Kaida, I honestly don't care if you're part of the Companions or the Dark Brotherhood. This is your life, and I really can't take control of it because that's in the hands of the Gods. What I do insist on is telling our parents that you're alive."

"But I _can't_. They'll send me to Riften-"

"You must tell your parents that you're alive," he argued. "They're beginning to let go of the hope that you're alive and clinging to the thought of finding your corpse in some bandit camp so that they can bury you!"

Kaida sniffed, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"Fine...but can you tell them?" she asked, looking up hopefully at them.

"And what proof shall I present to them to back this up?" he snorted. Kaida shrugged her shoulders.

"Say...say that you thought you saw me passing through Windhelm or something," she urged. "But please...please tell them nothing of me joining the Dark Brotherhood and do whatever you can to throw them off my trail. At _least_ until Hemming marries somebody else."

Jamar closed his eyes, rubbing his eyes again.

"Alright, alright," he sighed heavily, muttering curses under his breath. "Now you two should get back to...wherever the Void you guys hang out."

"I love you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him and tightly hugging him. He hugged her in return.

"You too. Oh, and here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin purse. "This was the payment I had saved, but I think you should still have it. Dark Brotherhood didn't avenge your death like I hoped, but I'm more than happy with their service."

He smiled jokingly, making Kaida giggle, accepting it. Jamar kissed her forehead.

"And you. Don't know who you are, but you're obviously Dark Brotherhood as well," he said, suddenly acknowledging Cicero. "Take care of Kaida. Don't let anything happen to her, or I'll have to chase you down myself."

"Cicero will take excellent care of her, just like he does Mother!" he exclaimed cheerfully. Jamar gave him a weird look, but shrugged it off.

"Mom and Dad will be here soon. You best hurry," he said, ushering them out the door. With one last hug and kiss, Kaida left her brother and slipped unseen out of Windhelm with Cicero.

* * *

"I need to talk to you," Astrid told Kaida before she could even close the Sanctuary door behind her.

"Anything, Astrid," she replied.

"Cicero must go check on Mother!" the fool excused himself, dashing past Astrid and into the Sanctuary. The blonde rolled her eyes at him.

"I need you to go to Volunruud. Talk to this guy. If the Night Mother really did give you a contract, we'd be mad to ignore it. And Cicero has brought enough madness to this Sanctuary," she said. Kaida giggled. "Let's see where this all leads, shall we?"

"I'm going to rest before I go," Kaida replied.

"Not a problem. You should leave first thing tomorrow though."

Kaida then excused herself and went to the shared sleeping quarters. She sat on a bed, pulling off her boots. Lying down, she sighed heavily before closing her eyes.

* * *

When Kaida woke, she sleepily pulled her boots on and walked down the stairs to grab a quick bite of food before she left. Cicero was bouncing around a very irked Nazir.

"Morning Nazir," she greeted.

"Sister," he responded with a respectful nod towards her. Kaida grabbed a small loaf of break.

"Nazir, may I borrow Cicero for a bit?" The Redguard snorted in amusement at Kaida.

"Borrow? You can keep him. Forever."

Kaida smiled as Cicero immediately snapped to stand at her side.

"What does the Listener need?"

"Would you like to accompany me to Volunruud?" she asked him.

"Cicero would faithfully follow the Listener everywhere she goes!" he responded cheerfully. She smiled brightly at him.

* * *

"By the Eight!" the man gasped. "The...the Black Sacrament actually worked?"

"Obviously," Kaida replied, staring at Amaund Motierre. He coughed in embarrassment before continuing.

"I wish to arrange a contract. Several to be exact. I daresay, the work I'm offering is more significant than any other that your organization has experienced in...centuries."

"Go on," Kaida urged. The more he spoke, the more Amaund Motierre grew bold of his contract.

"This is a list of people I want killed off, and they must be killed off in this order. These people lead up to the ultimate goal," he continued. "The assassination of...the Emperor."

"Hmm...Leaders rise and fall," Cicero said thoughtfully, scratching his head. "Business is business."

"Oh, you have no clue how happy I am to hear you say that!" Amaund Motierre exclaimed. "Here is the list, and this amulet will pay for all expenses! It's quite valuable! Take it to your...um...superior? Do you even have a superior? Ah well. I'm not that curious. Rexus!"

A man from the shadows came forward and handed a sealed envelope and a beautiful amulet to Kaida, who hesitantly took it. Kaida nodded towards him.

"We'll begin right away," she told him. Amaund Motierre nodded eagerly as she and Cicero took their leave. Once outside, Cicero laughed and clapped his hands.

"To kill an Emperor!" he cheerfully cried out. "We haven't done such a thing in many, many years!"

Kaida smiled as he twirled and danced about, grabbing the horse's reins.

"Come on fool," she teased.

Cicero bounced back over to her, surprising her by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. Kaida quickly got over the minor surprise and hugged him back.

"Cicero still can't believe that we're going to kill the Emperor!" he squealed. Kaida giggled at him. "Oh, Listener! Mother has done so much for poor Cicero! She gave him a Listener that heard the words of Amaund Motierre, who will bring our family back to it's rightful honor and respect!"

Cicero soon let go of her. She couldn't help but find his enthusiasm adorable, or at the wide grin he gave her. Without thinking, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Let's go back to the Sanctuary, so that we can begin our contract," she suggested. Cicero grabbed her hand, making her spin in a circle before pulling her close for a brief kiss.

"Let's go share the good news!" he agreed, oblivious to her small blush.

* * *

"Well?" Astrid asked. Like before, she was impatiently waiting for them near the door. "Was he there?"

Kaida nodded and handed her the sealed envelope and amulet as Cicero wandered off, insisting on thanking Mother for the contract.

"The amulet is for expenses," she explained as Astrid urgently ripped the envelope open and read the contents quickly.

"He wants us to kill...the Emperor?" Astrid gasped in surprise, eyes growing large at the letter. Her surprise turned into a smirk. "Well...this is certainly going to work to our advantage. The perfect opportunity to bring our family back to it's former glory. Kaida, take this amulet to the Ratways in Riften. I need it appraised, and the only one perfect for the job is Delvin."

_Riften? Delvin? As in from the Thieves Guild?_ Kaida mentally scowled at her luck. But on the outside, she nodded, choosing not to argue with Astrid.

"I'll head there right now," she promised. Astrid nodded, waving her away, eyes fixed on the letter with a smirk that just grew bigger and bigger.

* * *

"Come to join the Thieves Guild?" Byrnjolf teased the Imperial when he saw her walk into the Ragged Flagon. "Or will I have Maven storming in here again?"

Kaida blushed.

"I'm Dark Brotherhood now," she admitted. Byrnjolf gave a low whistle.

"Clever," he praised. "People think that you're dead. Good cover-up, lass." Kaida smiled and nodded towards him before going over to Delvin.

"How may I help a pretty young lady today?" Delvin asked, looking up and down Kaida with a small smirk. Kaida shrugged off her discomfort towards this greeting and put the amulet on the table.

"What can you tell me about this?" she asked, scooting it towards him. Delvin took a swig of mead before observing the amulet. He gave a low chuckle.

"Where oh where did you get this? Wait. Don't answer. I don't want to know," he said slowly, observing it carefully in his hands. "This is an amulet of the Emperor's Elder Counsel. Specially crafted for each member, ya know. Worth a small fortune. And it ain't something you give up lightly." He gave her a slightly suspicious look. She knew that he was just wondering if she killed the owner.

"Will you buy it?" she asked, deciding to avoid that conversation?

"Buy it?" he sputtered before giving a small chuckle. "An Elder Counsel amulet? Oh yes. Oh yes I will."

Delvin pulled out a small piece of paper and signed it.

"A letter of credit, only usable by Astrid," he told her, handing it to her. She thanked him, taking it. He stared in amazement at the amulet in his hands as she walked off.

* * *

Astrid was still hunched over the letter, sitting in the chair near the table covered by a map of Skyrim.

"What did Delvin have to say about the amulet?" she asked eagerly. Kaida told her. "Oh...oh that explains a lot. Amaund Motierre, you naughty, naughty boy. Hiring the Dark Brotherhood to rise above your station. Delicious. Did he-excellent." Before she could finish her question, Kaida handed her the letter of credit. "We're ready to begin. I hope you own something nice to wear."

"Something nice to wear?" she echoed. Astrid smirked.

"Yes. You're going a wedding after all."

"A wedding?" she asked, mentally groaning at the thought of her almost-marriage to Hemming.

"More like the public reception. It shouldn't be so bad. Eat some cake, mingle with the guests...oh...and you get to decorate the bride's dress with her own blood. The reception is in Solitude next week."

"You mean...Vittoria Vici's wedding?" Kaida gasped. Astrid laughed, nodding eagerly.

"The very same," she confirmed. "I want you to perform the deed while she's addressing her guests. People need to know that this is Dark Brotherhood's doing. Now run along. You can take the mad fool as your date."

Kaida turned dark red when Astrid mentioned taking Cicero as a date, but just nodded and rushed further into the Sanctuary to avoid the subject.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Skyrim.

* * *

Despite Astrid's comment about dressing nice, Kaida decided to continue wearing her Dark Brotherhood armor. She had once again requested Cicero's company on the journey to Solitude. They both walked, Kaida's horse walking in between them. She felt guilty riding her horse while Cicero walked, but the fool refused to ride with her for reasons unknown.

"Solitude...lonely Cicero could tell you a thing or two about...solitude," he muttered as they walked along the path towards said Hold.

"Go on," she urged. Cicero looked at her questioningly. "Tell me a thing or two about solitude."

Cicero pondered for a moment.

"Before Cicero came to Skyrim," he said quietly, "Cicero was alone with Mother in the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. His brothers and sisters were gone, dead. The old Listener, dead. Cicero left with his three brothers, all dying and leaving poor Cicero alone to care for Mother. Not that Cicero minded, no no no! Cicero loves Keeping Mother. But Cicero tried so very hard to get Mother to make him Listener so that he could keep the Brotherhood alive. Cicero tried to talk to Mother for nearly ten years before he came to Skyrim to find his new home."

"I'm sorry," Kaida murmured.

"Never be! You are the Listener now, the one Cicero's been looking so _long_ for!" he cheerfully told her. She moved so that her horse was no longer in between them, but instead walking next to Cicero.

"Cicero, I swear by Sithis that I will never let you be alone again," she promised. Cicero's cheerful grin fell, and he nodded seriously. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she leaned her head against him, loosely holding her horse's reins as they continued their journey.

* * *

"I don't know how to shoot a bow," she admitted to Cicero when he pointed out the weapon their family had obviously left them for their contract.

"It's not that hard," Cicero insisted, picking it up. He shoved it into her hands before he was behind her, his hands on hers and showing her how to pull back the bow. "See?"

"Yeah," she said quietly. Ever since she promised that she would never let him be alone again, she felt...different around him. More comfortable than ever. More relaxed. Kaida couldn't exactly put a name to the exact way she felt around him, but it seemed to grow stronger every time he made her laugh, each time his hand found hers and when they shares stories and talked. She wondered if he was feeling the same way.

She couldn't ponder on this now though. There was a bride to kill. Kaida looked over the edge at the bride, who was giggling and kissing her new husband happily. Guilt set into her stomach again. She was killing a newlywed. A_ newlywed_. It was almost made killing even worse. She couldn't back out of this like she did with Nisline either. She looked up at Cicero sadly.

"Can you shoot the arrow?" she asked hopefully. Cicero shook his head.

"Listener needs to be able to kill well and often," he insisted. "Listener can do it. Listener can do anything."

Kaida gave a weak smile. Cicero quickly motioned at her bow, and the Listener panicked some when she noticed the bride and husband standing to go up into the tower. It was time to send another soul to the Void.

Shakily bringing her bow up to aim towards the bride, she tried to aim up the shot. Her hands shook too badly though, and after three minutes of frustration, she threw the bow aside. Before Cicero could speak, she quickly pulled out her Skyforge Steel and flung it towards Vittoria. It struck her neck, making the bride immediately fall forward off the tower's edge. Everybody flew into a panic.

"And now, my jester, we make our escape," she whispered to him. He grinned and grabbed her hand before flinging them off their sniping tower, both landing perfectly on their feet. Still hand in hand, they fled the scene as the chaos continued.

* * *

They stayed on the outskirts of Solitude for the night before they quickly flew to their home, where Astrid was eagerly waiting for them. Cicero, as normal, excused himself to tend to Mother.

"The news! Everybody is talking about how the bride was butchered at her own wedding!" she cheerfully chuckled. "Very well done! With this kill, you've led the Brotherhood down the path to killing the Emperor!"

"What now?" Kaida wondered.

"A reward," Astrid replied. "This is a unique spell, it summons a legend of the Dark Brotherhood. His soul serves us now in death, as it did in life. Now speak to Gabriella, she's arranged your next contract."

Kaida nodded and wandered further into the Sanctuary. Spying an iron dagger on one of the dressers, she picked it up before tucking it in the old case that held her Skyforge steel. It was still in the bride's neck, and she regretted not quickly getting it before she left. She soon found the Dunmer bent over the Sanctuary's alchemy lab.

"Sister!" Gabriella acknowledged, her tone slightly cheerful.

"Sister," she replied. "Astrid said you had my next contract."

"Indeed," she responded as she finished her potion before turning to her. "The Emperor is now, for certain, arriving to Skyrim. Therefore, his security is already making preparations, which just simply won't do. Astrid and I devised a way to cripple security. It's handed by Commander Maro, and we want you to kill his son, Gaius. Once he's dead, plant this false letter on him. It implies heavily that he is involved in his plot to murder the Emperor."

"It will be done," Kaida promised.

"Oh! One more thing," Gabriella added. "Don't kill him in the woods or something. We want him to be discovered quickly."

Kaida nodded.

"No problem," she replied.

"Good. Kill well and often."

Gabriella then turned to continue her alchemy as Kaida turned on her heel to nearly bump into Cicero.

"Is Cicero and Listener going on the hunt?" he asked hopefully. Kaida looked up at him, smiling before it fell.

"Cicero, I might be away for a long time. I have to find out where Gaius is traveling and then kill him when he's in town and not on the road, it could take a while. You best stay here, Mother needs you," she told him. Cicero looked heartbroken, making her want to tell her that she was just jesting, but she couldn't. She kissed his cheek. "I promise I will return as soon as possible."

Cicero forced a smile as she quickly left the Sanctuary to avoid continuing the almost awkward conversation.

* * *

Kaida had decided to take a carriage to Solitude. Unfortunately, she was immediately put in jail for her earlier murder. Apparently she was easy to recognize after that stunt.

She missed Gaius, according to his schedule that she had stolen, but since it was Fridas when they released her, she went ahead and rented a room in the inn. Best to just sit and wait. What was another murder charge in Solitude anyway?

When Gaius was finally in Solitude, she found him hanging out in the Winking Skeever in the early evening of Sundas. He seemed in a relaxed and half intoxicated manner. She guessed that he arrived early to relax before his scheduled duties the next day. And he seemed drunk already. Perfect.

She had made a point to sit with him at his table, giving him a shy smile. Today she wasn't wearing her Dark Brotherhood armor, but a normal dress. It felt wonderful to wear regular clothing after a long time in her assassin's wardrobe.

"An Amulet of Mara," he commented, glancing at the necklace. Kaida had let it stand out on display instead of tucked away. "You looking for marriage?"

"I am," she replied. "But nobody interesting has come along yet." _Well aside from Cicero._

"I can assure you that I'm very interesting. Unless you find tales of taking down dragons, destroying bandit camps and fighting alongside honorable men like the Companions dull," Gaius nearly bragged.

"Depends on if it's really your tales you speak of," Kaida told him.

"I assure you, they're all true tales of my bravery and strength," he grinned. "Care for me to tell you a few?"

Kaida smiled, agreeing. She half-listened to his exaggerated tall tales. They were nearly as believable as that one man in the Ragged Flagon who tried to tell her the story of how he bedded four women in one night. She had quickly excused herself from him.

She controlled her mead as Gaius freely drank his way into being completely hammered. Around eleven, he finally excused himself to go to the guard barracks to sleep off the mead before work tomorrow. Kaida quickly slipped her arm into his, offering to walk him there. She disliked the wide grin he got, knowing exactly what he thought this was leading to. Instead of slapping him however, she smiled back and walked out of the Winking Skeever with him.

He rambled more, his drunkenness making his stories even more far-fetched. She simply smiled as she led him to his sleeping quarters. Kaida glanced around them. Seeing no guards, she stopped them.

"Why did we stop?" he asked, speech slurred and slow.

"For this," she whispered and gave him a light kiss on the lips. He seemed pleased with this reason. Kaida felt blood on her lips as Gaius started coughing it up shortly after pulling away from her. He choked before falling over. Leaning, she pulled Gabriella's letter out and tucked it in his pocket. She nudged him with her foot, pushing him onto his stomach so that she could see the iron dagger deep in his back, buried to the handle. By this moment, his breathing had stopped and he laid, blood beginning to pool around him.

Glancing down at her hands, she saw that they were surprisingly free of his blood, as was her dress. Seeing a guard's torch slowly make it way towards her, she let out a scream. The torch paused before it and it's owner ran towards her.

"What happened?" he asked before he saw Gaius's dead body. "By the Gods! What happened?"

"I was walking him home when somebody out of nowhere stabbed him!" she lied, faking distress over the situation. "He was quite drunk, and I wished to make sure he made it home safe. I had paused for a moment to ask him were he lived, and he just started coughing blood and collapsed!"

"Hmm...Iron dagger," the guard observed as two more joined him in investigating.

"Look at this note!" the second guard exclaimed, holding it up. The third guard peered over his shoulder to read it.

"Come on Miss, I'll walk you home," the first guard told Kaida. She faked a sob and nodded. "Where do you live?"

"I'm a traveler, I'm staying at the inn," she told him. She accepted his arm and he escorted her back to the inn. Upon the inn door, she let got of him. Before she could open the door, he nudged her.

"I know who you are," he told her point-blank. Seeing her wide eyed expression, he smirked and continued. "Hail Sithis."

She watched him walk away in surprise before she finally went back inside the inn.

* * *

"I know Gaius is dead," Astrid cut her off before she could even begin. "But we have bigger problems now."

"What happened?" she innocently inquired.

"It's Cicero," the woman hissed. Kaida's heart sank. "The fool went bezerk! He injuried Veezara, stabbed me and then fled!"

Kaida took notice of the bandage around the woman's stomach.

"Are you okay? Veezara isn't seriously hurt, is he?" she wondered.

"Thanks to Babette, we'll be fine," she assured her. "But we need to find Cicero. My husband fled after him. I am sorry I did this without asking first, but you understand that I allowed Gabriella to take your horse to search for them. But...you know the fool the best. Do you know where he could have gone?"

"No, I haven't the slightest clue," Kaida admitted. "But...maybe his room will reveal something?"

"Good idea," Astrid sighed slightly. "Go look. I'll check on Veezara."

Kaida slipped past her and into Cicero's room. There were books all over the place. She had no idea Cicero was such an avid reader.  
Upon glancing at the titles of some, she realized that he wasn't just an avid reader.

He was also an avid writer. He had five journals. Picking them up, she sat at the table and began to read.

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Astrid asked. Kaida looked up. She nodded.

"I think he's at the Dawnstar Sanctuary," she finally said. "I know the passphrase."

"Head there now," Astrid ordered.

"I'll patch Cicero up and bring him back," Kaida promised. Astrid gave her a cold, angry look.

"No. Kill the miserable little fool," she growled. Upon Kaida's wide-eyed look, she scowled. "I want him dead. But first...find my husband and Gabriella."

Kaida nodded slowly.

"And every moment counts. You can take my horse, Shadowmere. He's outside, by the pool."

Kaida nodded again and quickly escaped the Sanctuary. She saw the dark colored horse waiting for her, red eyes staring and ears flicking as he snorted, bobbing his head up and down at her. Smiling softly, she scratched his nose before mounting him and riding off to Dawnstar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Skyrim.**

**I'm pretty sure I threw more fluff than was needed in here.**

* * *

Arnbjorn was laying on the ground with Gabriella tending to a gash on his side when Kaida found them. She dismounted Shadowmere and rushed to his other side.

"Figured Astrid would have sent you too," he grumbled.

"Are you alright?" Kaida breathed.

"I have to admit, Cicero is stronger than he looks," Gabriella admitted.

"Where is Cicero now?" she wondered.

"In there!" Arnbjorn waved to a large black door a few feet away. "Escaped in there. I would have followed, but I don't know the phrase. Then Gabriella found me and started patching up Cicero's damage. I slashed him good."

"I know the phrase," Kaida said softly.

"I'm done patching up Arnbjorn. Shall I come with you, Sister?" Gabriella asked. The Imperial shook her head.

"No. Cicero trusts me very much, more than anybody else in the Sanctuary save for the Night Mother," Kaida replied. "I can get closer to him alone. You two should head home and rest. Astrid is worried sick about Arnbjorn and probably needs you to help continue with our assassination plot on the Emperor."

Gabriella nodded and helped Arnbjorn up.

"I don't know what you'll find in there," the werewolf said, breathing heavy and clutching his side. "But you can probably just follow the blood."

Kaida felt wheezy with this idea, but nodded.

"Go. Gabriella can take my horse and lead Shadowmere with you on it."

"But what about you?" the Dunmer asked.

"My legs aren't broken," she replied with a smile. "I can walk home, or hire a carriage."

She hugged her sister.

"Take this," Gabriella said, handing her sister a satchel. "I have extra potions and bandages in there, in case you get hurt. As Arnbjorn said...I don't know what what you'll expect."

Kaida accepted it as she watched the two mount the horses and ride off. Clutching it in her hands, she turned to walk up to the large black door.

"What...is life's greatest...illusion?" it asked in the same chilling voice with awkward pauses.

"Innocence, my brother," she whispered to it.

"Welcome...home..."

* * *

"Listener!" Cicero's voice called out the second she stepped in. "Is that you?"

"It is Kaida," she called aloud to him, stepping further down.

"Oh, I knew you'd come!" he cheerfully called back. "Send the best to defeat the best! Astrid knew her stupid wolf couldn't slay sly Cicero!"

"Where are you?" she yelled, but received no reply.

She shrieked when a sword almost slashed her, only to have the ghostly figure be stabbed and faded away by another specter. Grabbing a sword from the weapons rack, she prevented a second one from coming after her. She turned to the third, which didn't attack, just stared.

"Lead on...child of darkness," he told her.

"Who are you?" she asked, wearily holding her blade up, ready to block.

"Your spectral assassin, the gift from Astrid. In life, I was but a Speaker for the Black Hand. But you have been named Listener," he said, looking hard at her. "There is no higher honor. My blade is yours."

Kaida nodded slowly at him before turning to continue walking on, the ghost not far behind.

"But this isn't what Mother wanted at all!" Cicero shrieked. "You kill the Keeper or I kill the Listener? Now that's MADNESS!"

Kaida stopped to glance at her spectral assassin to see if he had any thoughts on the current situation.

"Have you heard the tale of Mathieu Bellamont, and the great treachery of Cheydinhal?"

"Later," she told him, walking on.

They fought through a few more specters like her new friend before they entered a main room. Looking at her friend, he shrugged his shoulders and followed her into a chilly snow cave.

"Brr! Chilly," Cicero's voice chuckled from an unknown location. "Not an original part of the Sanctuary you see. It's more of a forced addition. Forced by what? Oh, come and see!"

"A troll," Kaida said, giving a sharp breath when she saw the brown beast.

She decided it was best to avoid it. Kaida had never fought a troll, but she knew it was very dangerous and hard on her own, and she had no idea the extent of her follower's strength and power. Crouching low, she noticed the assassin do the same and follow her quick, silent haste to the other room.

"All right! So Cicero attacked the harlot Astrid!" Cicero confessed. "But what's a fool to do when his mother is slandered and mocked? Surely the Listener understands!"

The spectral assassin destroyed a fellow ghost before it could slit her throat, and she in return destroyed another one that nearly stabbed him. They fought their way to one final door.

"And now we come to the end of our play!" Cicero announced, his voice sounding weak at this point. "The grand finale!"

Kaida stood outside the door, staring at it.

"My Listener?" the assassin asked. She blinked at him. He seemed confused as to why they were just standing outside the door. "The Keeper is a sacred position within the Dark Brotherhood. Ask yourself - do you trust the wisdom of our lady?"

She nodded at him before finally opening the door and walking inside.

The jester was curled up on his side, clutching a bad wound on his stomach that extended to his left side. He looked at her and giggled madly. She stepped forward some, keeping her distance from the jester. Her spectral friend looked at her, waiting to receive the order to kill or to leave.

"You caught me," he said bluntly. "I surrender." Cicero burst into another fit of giggles.

Kaida opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She just closed her eyes and covered her mouth with a hand, sighing deeply and thinking.

"Oh, you prefer to listen, eh? Of course, of course! The Listener listens! A joke! A funny joke! I get it. Then listen to this - don't kill me. Let poor Cicero live! I attacked the strumpet Astrid, I did! And I'd do it again! Anything for our mother! Return to the pretender, tell her I'm dead! Tell her you strangled me with my own intestines! Ha ha! But lie! Yes, lie! Lie, and let me live!"

She opened her eyes and stared at the fool before looking at her assassin for guidance.

"I will kill this jester if you so desire, but there is a disturbance in the Void," he said upon noticing her look. "Our Dread Father does not wish this."

Looking once more at Cicero, he stared back. He was smiling, although it was weak from the pain.

"Do what you will," he rasped. "Cicero has no fight left. In the end, Sithis will judge us both."

Her hand still clutched around her sword, she approached him. Her assassin made a move to accompany her, but she held her hand up as a silent order to stay back. Looking down at him, she met eyes with the mad fool. The same fool who's wagon broke down in front of her uncle's farm. Same madman who comforted her just before she left for Riften. Exact jester that nearly killed her for touching the Night Mother's coffin then immediately changed his tune to kissing her upon discovering she was the Listener.

She couldn't kill him. He was her favorite traveling companion. Her jester. The Keeper. Laughed Incarnate. The Fool of Hearts. This mad fool made her laugh and smile. She cared about him more than any other.

And the fool. He waited so long for her. For the Listener to be exact, but he was so pleased that she, out of everybody in Skyrim, was the Listener.

_"Cicero, I swear by Sithis that I will never let you be alone again," she had promised._ Her heart had fluttered so much during that brief conversation. And ever since that promise, every moment with him had felt so different. He brought things she hadn't felt in a long time. Comfort in knowing that he was always there, faithful and loyal as ever. Strength to kill and not feel the crushing guilt that hindered her work. Joy in his jokes, stories and songs.

She couldn't kill him. To the Void with Astrid.

Putting the sword down on the ground, she reached into the satchel Gabriella gave her. Cicero watched her closely. Kaida laid out a few health potions and a bandage.

"Listener...what are you...?" Cicero's voice faded as he spoke. She gave him a small, sad smile.

"I can't kill my jester," she said softly. He gave a small sigh of relief and grinned big at her. She hesitated when Cicero motioned for her to move closer to him. When she did, Cicero put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. Nothing brief, nothing simple, nothing innocent. A romantic kiss she saw couples exchange. Upon pulling away, he looked at her lovingly, and her heart fluttered again. Now she knew why she couldn't kill the jester. It was almost the same as the reason she couldn't kill Nisline. She loved Nisline, her old friend. Kaida couldn't kill Cicero. For some reason...she loved this fool.

"Thank you," he said softly, stroking her cheek. She smiled at him. Did he feel the same?

"Move so that I can tend to that gash."

He shifted so that he was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the steps. Kaida gave him a potion to drink as she bandaged his wound. They sat in silence as she cleaned, applied a healing salve and patched him up. Her spectral assassin found a chair to sit in, watching the Keeper and Listener.

When she finished, she handed him the bag.

"This has more potions and what's left of the bandages," she told him, glancing at the bandage. "In case it bleeds through."

"Listener spoils poor Cicero so," he chuckled. She smiled at him, and he grinned back, especially when she moved to sit next to him.  
"What now?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "You have to stay here though." He looked heartbroken. "I'm sorry Cicero...I'll try to care for Mother until I can think of a way to have you come back."

Cicero's lower lip trembled, but he nodded. She knew it was killing him that there was no way he could come back to care for Mother. He lived to serve Mother.

She leaned into him and gave him a brief kiss.

"I will find a way for you to come back," she promised. Cicero nodded, still a tad upset.

"Have you heard the tale of Mathieu Bellamont, and the great treachery of Cheydinhal?"

Kaida blinked and looked at the spectral assassin, who was staring at the two.

"I should head back," Kaida sighed, standing.

"Will Listener return to visit poor Cicero until Cicero can come visit Mother?" he asked desperately, staring up at her.

How could she say no to the poor jester?

* * *

"My husband and Gabriella made it safe," Astrid told her. She looked completely relieved and at ease. "You have my eternal thanks. And what of the fool?"

"To the Void," Kaida whispered. Astrid nodded, smirking in approval.

"Excellent," she said, wrapping an arm around the Imperial's shoulders. "Now go see Festus. He has your next contract all set up. Just one more before we get the Emperor himself."

Kaida smiled weakly as Astrid ushered her towards the family's cranky uncle.


End file.
